


Robert and Rebecca's One Night Stand

by Robronfanforever



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfanforever/pseuds/Robronfanforever





	Robert and Rebecca's One Night Stand

Robert was drunk in the Mill as he has lost his soulmate. He was so drunk that he texted Rebecca to come over. Rebecca was in the pub with Ross when she got a text from Robert. Rebecca told Ross that she has got a headache. She walked out of the pub as she walked to the Mill. Rebecca walked into the Mill as she shouts Robert's name. Robert shouts `Up here` as she walks upstairs into the bedroom. She sees Robert on the floor as she walks over to him. Rebecca sits down next to Robert as she grabs the whiskey bottle off Robert. 

Rebecca: What happened?   
Robert: Aaron pushed me away.   
Rebecca: How?  
Robert: He told me to leave him alone.   
Rebecca: He did not mean it Robert.   
Robert: He does.   
Rebecca: What are you going to do now?   
Robert: I have no idea. All I know is that I want to fuck someone right now. 

Robert looks at Rebecca lustfully as Rebecca looks away. Robert leans forward as he tried to kiss Rebecca. 

Rebecca: Robert we can't.   
Robert: Why not?   
Rebecca: Because you do not want this.   
Robert: I do want this.   
Rebecca: No you don't want this. Your drunk. 

Rebecca gets up off the floor as she walks to the doorway. Robert runs after her as he spins her around and he kisses her on the lips. Rebecca kisses Robert back as she pulls him onto the bed. Robert unzips Rebecca top as Robert moans in her mouth. Rebecca takes off her top as she unclips her bar. Robert squeezes her boobs as he kisses her neck. Rebecca moans in his mouth as she rips off his trousers. Robert rips off his shirt as he bits her neck. Rebecca pulls down his boxers as she grabs hold of his cock. Robert was horny as fuck as he moans in her mouth. Rebecca pulls away as she looks at Robert lustfully. 

Rebecca: Oh Robert You have got a hard cock. 

Robert smirks as he looks at Rebecca lustfully. 

Robert: I want to fuck you Rebecca.   
Rebecca: Do it fuck me. 

Robert grabs his hard cock as he pushes into her. Rebecca moans loudly as she closes her eyes. Robert starts to thrust slowly into Rebecca as she moans. 

Rebecca: Oh fuck.   
Robert: Oh shit Rebecca. 

Robert start to fuck Rebecca faster as he moans so loudly. Robert fucks Rebecca faster as he grabs her boobs. Rebecca kisses Robert as she moans in his mouth. 

Robert: Oh Baby I am going to cum.  
Rebecca: Do it baby. 

Robert fucks Rebecca so hard as he cums into her pussy so hard. Rebecca moans so loudly as she cums so hard.


End file.
